The present invention relates to dynamic loudspeakers in general, and more specifically, to a low distortion, high volume output, cabinet for an audio speaker.
It has been known that the response of a drive in a loudspeaker system is modified by reflections from the cabinet panels, cabinet edge molding, mounting hardware and from other parts of the system. The effects of these reflections on the quality of the sound emanating from the system has been long recognized. Several studies have been conducted to determine the effects of reflections on the behavior of the loudspeaker system, the conclusion of which was that cabinet edge molding and speaker mounting surfaces were considered as specific reflecting surfaces. Therefore, suppression of such reflections has been a task for loudspeaker designers for a long time, inasmuch as minimizing or elimination of such reflections would lead to noticeable improvements in the performance of the loudspeakers.
Many publications disclosing various means for resonance dampening and suppression of aforedescribed reflections in dynamic loudspeakers are known.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,178 discloses a speaker having a resilient gasket which encircles the edge of the speaker and is clamped by retaining clips. The gasket separates the speaker from direct contact with the cabinet but does not isolate the speaker from resonating with the front panel. The speaker is fully surrounded by the gasket positioned below and attached to the inner face of the front panel of the cabinet. The reference shows a single mount of the speaker on the panel and does not address the problem of the suppression of reflections from the cabinet structure nor does it isolate the speaker from the front panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,100 discloses a loudspeaker assembly where the speaker is supported by means of a vibratory diaphragm secured to a rubber gasket. The assembly disclosed in this patent has an extremely large resonant surface formed by the diaphragm, which supports the speaker. The large resonant surface leads to the resonance of the speaker causing distortions due to the intimate contact between the speaker and the diaphragm. Further, the placing of the speaker at a distance from the front of the cabinet face causes reflections off the adjacent surfaces resulting in multiple reflections arriving at the listener at different times and thus, on higher distortion levels resulting from multiples of the audio source and low point source accuracy.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,624,337; 4,213,515 and 4,440,260 disclose further measures that could be taken to dampen vibrations caused by mounting panels of loudspeaker cabinets.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an audio loudspeaker cabinet which ensures low distortion levels, increases speaker output, and yet is easy to make.